Nokoru in Wonderland
by Kokkoro no Ookami
Summary: Thought this up when I was WAY too obsessed with CLAMP. Basically just feel sorry for Nokoru


**Disclaimer: I do not CLAMP School Detectives…. I can only think of a Shota comment here. And it involves Drag. I do own my lovely OC Souhi though. Best cute gay guy I ever thought of.**

**Souhi: -blushing-Don't you have other fics to be doing?**

**K-kun: I do. But you see---**

**Iruka: Your brain died?**

**K-kun: Uh-huh. And what are you doing here?! You're not a character from CLAMP!**

**Iruka: Neither is he. -points to Souhi-**

**K-kun: He's here because he's my OC based off CLAMP's style.**

**Iruka: I see. And what about the fics?**

**K-kun: Well, I wanted to do this first!**

**Iruka and Souhi: -suspiciously- Why?**

**K-kun: You'll see. On with the fic!**

**Warning: More rambling comments, Shota, crossovers, crossdressing, and an angry Kazahaya and Kuro-wanko!**

**Kurogane: YOU AGAIN!?**

**K-kun: AHHHHH!-runs-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had started out as an ordinary day for 12 year old Nokoru Imonoyama; attend his classes, go to the Elementary Student Council room, avoid paperwork, the usual. Until he headed to the park (he was still avoiding Suoh and paperwork), that was where it all started.

He was sitting on a bench in the park when he saw Suoh run by. At least he thought it was Suoh. '_But why would Suoh run around wearing bunny ears?_' The Suoh-look-alike paused and looked at his watch.

"I'm late! I'm late!" **(A/N: Sorry he's OOC.)**

Nokoru approached him. "What are you late for Suoh? A date with Nagisa-jo perhaps?" He asked with a catty grin.

Suoh-look-alike didn't seem to notice him. "The queen will have my head! I'm late!" And then he continued his sprint into the bushes.

Nokoru ran after him. "Suoh wait!" He stopped in the bushes confused. "Where did he go?" As he continued to look for Suoh he failed to notice the large Rabbit-hole, until he fell in it.

"Suoh? Are you here? Because if this is a jokeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" And Nokoru fell down the hole.

"I've been falling down this hole for twenty minutes! When will I land?" Nokoru said as he passed a bookcase. And it was true, he had been falling for twenty minutes, and finding weirder and weirder things as he fell. Things like umbrellas, drawers, desks, just some of the things he passed, and he was becoming quite bored, he had got over the weirdness of it after the first ten minutes.

"Falling and falling but still no bottom! When will I---OUCH!" He finally landed in what appeared to be a well-lit study, with a small table with two bottles sitting in the middle.

"'Drink Me?'" He asked curiously once he inspected the bottles.

"I shouldn't trust something that tells me to drink. It might be poisonous. And why am I talking to myself?" After that he just decided to inspect the bottles thoroughly, to see if the liquid was poisonous, once he decided they weren't, he took a sip of the blue one. **(A/N: Go with me here, I can't remember the exact colors)** Immediately he felt the effects of the drink, but they didn't make him feel tipsy, just weird. He closed his eyes hoping the feeling would pass.

"What happened?" He said out loud once the feeling stopped. Then he cautiously opened his eyes, and wanted to close them again, because what once had been regular size was now the size of large city skyscrapers.

"Wha---?"

""Hello little one. Have you come for the party?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" He asked the voice, it felt weird without Suoh protecting him but he knew he could manage, until combat came in, then he knew he was screwed.

A dark skinned male popped up. "Who am I? Well, who are you? Because I know I'm not you, and it's very rude not to introduce yourself to company." Nokoru was shocked for a few seconds because of who was in front of him, Suoh, but it wasn't Suoh and he knew that. The skin and voice was a match but some things were completely off, namely the Bright Blue hair, age (he appeared to be 18) and cat ears and tail, as well as the outfit, Suoh would **never** wear black short shorts (with straps) with combat boots and a belly shirt that looked as if it were made mostly of belts.

He snapped out of his stupor. "I asked first. Now tell me." He was being a bit childish and he knew it, it wasn't like this guy was going to tell anyone anyway.

The cat boy sighed. "Fine, if you must know my name is Androgynous Dusk, or Souhi, the names have no relevance to each other or in this place for that matter, so I'm the Cheshire Cat." He smiled and extended a hand.

"I'm Nokoru. And do you mean like in the storybook?" He shook the hand, it felt soft.

"Story book? No no, this place is very real, how you got here is a mystery, unless the rabbit did it."

Nokoru's eyes lit up, he had seen Suoh-bunny? "You've seen him?"

"Yes. He was late again, fifth time this week. But that doesn't matter." He picked up Nokoru, he may look weak but he was damn strong. "What does matter is you, my pretty little toy." He smiled again, but not a comforting friendly smile, a cat's or a foxes more like.

Nokoru got a little nervous at that. "Um, can you just tell me how to get big again? And let me go?" He tried to sound firm and serious but it came out in a whimper as Cheshire nuzzled his neck.

The Shota-loving cat boy purred. "No way! It's been forever since I had someone to play with! Let alone a **boy**! The last one was a little blonde girl but I taught her." He grinned into Nokoru's neck, and then he started trying to nip and lick at his neck.

This is also when Nokoru decided to just give him a kick to the crotch, which the crafty cat dodged. Cheshire pouted. "Aw, you ruined the fun, and I was just getting started."

"You were giving me a hickey!" Nokoru said, tears forming at the rim of his vision.

"Oh no, I made the pretty kitty cry. Oh well, if you drink the pink potion you'll return to normal, but I wouldn't if you want to leave here, the doors you'll find will lead to nowhere but here, the Bizarre Room, so small is the way to go. I'll be back for you though, and I won't be the only one." With that he disappeared leaving nothing but a catty grin, but that disappeared too.

Nokoru wiped at his eyes. " How do I getup there?" He asked to himself, and then he noticed a little string that looked more like a rope to him.

"That will work." And he proceeded to make a makeshift pulley system in five minutes.

Once he got up there he debated on what to do; he could remain small and be stuck there forever or believe the Cheshire and not drink the potion to get bigger and look for a way out while still being small. 'But he tried to make out with me.' He thought to himself. Although what Cheshire said did seem wise, but just to make sure Cheshire wasn't lying, he drank the pink potion to see for himself. Immediately he felt the effects and in a matter of seconds he was back to his original size.

"Now to see if he was telling the truth." He shuddered, remembering the hickey.

He went through door after door only to end up right back in the Bizarre Room, he also found out why it was called that; in every door he went in he would end up in some location in that room, upside down, right side up, on the left wall, right wall, he always came back. He even ended up coming out of the fireplace!

"He was right!" Nokoru said, exhausted, he went back through the original door to sit at the tea table. He made up his mind, (inwardly this time, since he determined he must look crazy to whoever was watching with a camera) and drank the potion, becoming small again.

Once small he looked for the door that was his size, but couldn't find it.

"Maybe this was the trick, so he could get me again!" He said fearfully to himself, there was only one person he wanted that kind of affection from, but he wasn't ready to tell that someone **that **yet. As he was fretting he failed to notice the door appearing in front of him, until he hit the doorknob with his side from all his panicking.

"Ow! What hit me----the door!" He exclaimed with happiness.

He opened the door and stepped in, only to fall through the sky.

"Not again!" He exclaimed as he fell. "At least it's not that hallway again. Is that an island?" He said as he fell closer, and indeed it was, and it wasn't that large either, from his observations as he fell closer and closer. He became filled with fear as he realized he wasn't slowing down like he had the first time.

'This is it! And I never got to tell Suoh that I-----' He felt himself being caught at the last second 'who saved me?' he thought to himself and looked up.

"Are you alright?" A tall man with long, flowing black hair asked him.

**Iruka and Souhi: Why did you end it at four pages!?**

**K-kun: I wanted to keep people waiting. That and I needed to find out the name of that island with all the birds running around in a circle.**

**Souhi: And why am I in a skimpy outfit!?**

**K-kun: Ahhhhhh…I can't say.**

**Souhi: WHAT!? When I get my hands on you! -makes a dive for K but is grabbed around the waist by Iruka- **

**Iruka: Not now! You can kill her later.**

**Souhi: -pouts- Damn. Oh well, at least I got to molest a cute uke!**

**K-kun and Iruka: -sweatdrop-**

**K-kun: Read and review. Constructive Critcism is very appreciated.**


End file.
